fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Magic Council
|rōmaji=''Mahō Hyōgiin'' |kanji=魔法評議院 |leader=Guran Doma |located in=Era |purpose=Rule the Magic World }} The Magic Council (魔法評議院 Mahō Hyōgiin) is the ruling body of the world of Magic. Overview As the main ruling body of the entire Magic world, the Council possesses almost utmost control over it, acting as a leading government of sort. The Council rules all of the legal guilds scattered throughout Earth Land, overseeing them and keeping them in check,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 21 and they are responsible for the events caused by Mages, also possessing the right to punish contravener MagesFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Page 4 and to confiscate Magical artifacts which could potentially cause large-scale damage (as shown from the Lullaby being in their hands after the Eisenwald incident).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Page 3 Among the things prohibited by the Magic Council is the use of Magic for assassination, something which, if perpetrated, could lead the Council to oust the contravener's guild (as shown with "Shinigami" Erigor and the Eisenwald guild).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 11, Page 15 Heavy incidents happening in the Magic world might inflict serious damage to the Council's reputation, going as far as to cause the dismissal of one or more of its members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Page 4 The Council has the right to apprehend Mages charged with crimes anytime, with their messengers being highly respected.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 18-20 Gray Fullbuster went on to say that "Even if something is white, once a Council member says it's black, then it becomes black", hinting the Council's authority to be unrivaled within the Magic world.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 23, Page 4 However, despite this, the Council is known for sometimes displaying its power as a mere formality, finding scapegoat Mages and trying them of recent, calamitous happenings just to subsequently release them without any punishment, something which happened with Erza Scarlet.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 23, Pages 19-20 Being essentially the overseers of guilds, they do not hold the Fairy Tail Guild, mainly Natsu Dragneel, in high regard due to their idiocy and property damaging tactics. Due to the events of the Tower of Heaven arc, where two members were revealed to as traitors, several council members have left. They have since been replaced as of the Oración Seis arc. The Council has nine members at a time, along with a chairman that makes the final decisions. Sadly, since their humiliating defeat to Jellal and Ultear, the Magic Council disbanded until a personal request by the King of Fiore to be reformed.Fairy Tail manga, Volume 16 Limited Edition. Sorcerer Magazine The new Magic Council is stricter than the old one and very single-minded and perhaps heavy handed in it's goal to remove all of the Dark Guilds. Main Members Military Being basically the government of the Magic world, the Council has an array of armed forces at its disposal, which it uses to maintain peace and make sure that none breaks the established laws. Rune Knights A subdivision within the Council, acting as a personal constable of sort, Rune Knights are the Council's army. Their job is to enforce the Council's ideals of justice and to investigate crimes related to the Magic world.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 67, Pages 2-3 They are known to have several garrisons scattered throughout Fiore, with their numbers being consistent, and seem to be divided into squads, with some of them performing particular duties, and most of them being led by a raked officer. After the Council's reorganization, following the events of the Tower of Heaven, they have become increasingly strict.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 162, Page 14 The soldiers are clad in a garish uniform, highly reminiscent of those worn by real priests: they don a long, high-collared, sleeveless dark robe over a light shirt with wide sleeves ending below the elbows, where they are circled by thin bands; the robe is covered on the front by a light cloth, bearing the dark, ankh-like symbol of the Council, held still by a light belt circling the waist. Around the soldiers' neck is a long, light cape bearing the Council's insigna on the back, held closed below the neck by a rhomboidal clasp adorned by a gem, and on their head sits a light headgear, with a decorated lower part, reminiscent of a mitre, but with three tops, a central one and two more at its sides. They also wear simple boots with the front parts covered in vertical stripes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 162, Page 13 Each Rune Knight comes equipped with a long metal staff, ending in a sphere, seemingly a globe made of crystal, topped by a small cross. The anime gave slightly different portrayals of the Council's soldiers, replacing their robe's lower part with very loose pants, mildly reminiscent of hakama, and their boots with sandals, adding to their religious appearance.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 29 High-ranking Rune Knight officers such as division commanders are shown to wear a more formal, less garish attire, which loses most of the religious look distinguishing soldiers: they don an elegant dark jacket, with light edges and two buttoned bands on each cuff, over a lighter shirt with the Council's dark symbol on it, loose, light suit pants held up by a massive belt, liht gloves and distinctive, light shoes, bearing a snakeskin-like pattern. The only similarity between soldiers' outfit and the one exclusive to division commanders appears to be the cape, which in the latters' case, however, also covers the shoulders, and sports a larger clasp closing it. Rune Knight officers aren't shown wielding any weapon. Rune Knights' fighting prowess is mostly unknown; it is known, however, that large squadrons of them are capable of using Magic similar to Jutsu Shiki, generating glyph barriers which can prevent those caught inside them to leave until the spell is nullified. Such technique can be performed with enough discrection to remain unnoticed while it is being casted, with the targets finding out about it only after it has become effective.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 162, Pages 12-13 Aside from that, Rune Knights shown so far seemed to mainly employ melee combat, assaulting enemies in large groups and generating Magical auras on the ending part of their staffs; something whose effect or aim is unknown. However, even considerable amounts of them could be knocked out by way smaller groups of proficient melee fighters, implying their skills to be just average.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 163, Pages 6-11 Etherion Employees Trivia * The musical theme of the Council in the anime is an instrumental version of the famous Aria "La Habanera" from George Bizet's Opera "Carmen". * In the anime the meeting room is a giant Magic circle that the council members stand around, but in the manga it's a circular table with chairs. References Category:Factions Category:Magic Council Category:Important Terms Category:Needs Help